AU Ice Cream Shop
by kkluvz2write
Summary: AU: Fairy Tail is a popular ice cream shop, but Gray is the only employee. What happens when a certain blue haired girl walks in? R&R. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail characters

AU: Stalker

Gray wasn't looking for love; he just needed work, even if it was as stupid as working in an ice cream shop. Until a very strange customer came in and gave him her resume and that's how it all started.

It was on a particular sunny day during summer vacation, the Fairy Tail Ice Cream Shop was packed full of teenagers around Gray's age (seventeen). He'd been working there for the past three summers and found that he raked in tips rather than his paycheck, thus he decided to stay, but he knew he needed a plan for the future. Thus he was saving, and managing to pay off his bills. He had four customers order a sundae and five others ordered a banana split, and three little girls wanted a plain vanilla cone with sprinkles, to which he thought was a controversy. But he never argued he just did as he was told.

"Damn, it'd be nice to get some help around here." He whispered under his breath as he tried quadruple tasking.

He managed to get all the customers what they wanted, but it was especially difficult to get the younger girls to leave, it somewhat bothered him that they kept pressuring him with numerous questions. When he answered one, ten more popped up, when he merely answered with one word or a "yes," or a "no" they all pouted and teased him. He blushed lightly and just wished them a nice day as he got back to work. It was becoming somewhat noticeable to him that girls more often showed up as apposed to boys.

Then noon struck, and all hell was about to break loose in his opinion. He had a group of friends walk in, and a few members from another school showed up.

"Perfect." He scoffed as he tried to smile and be polite as possible, which wasn't going to be easy. He thus began taking his friends' orders since they came in first.

"Alright Lucy what can I get for ya?"

"I'll have a large vanilla cone dipped in chocolate!"

"Careful Luc', if you keep eating like that you'll get fat!"

"Natsu shut up!" Lucy and Natsu bickered back and forth; Gray just ignored them and went onto the next person in line.

"OK Levy, what'll it be?"

"I'll have a banana spilt please!"

"Will you be able to eat all of it?"

"Oh, I'm sure Gajeel will help me."

"Geehee, I guess I don't have a say in this do I Shrimp?"

"Nope."

"Alright, just don't make me drink out of the same cup as you, that's just cheesy."

"Fine." She grabbed his hand and he picked up the tab as they walked hand and hand to a table in a corner.

"And for you Mira?"

"Oh I'll have a rocky road please, in a cup, single scoop."

"Alright. And you Elfman?"

"Evergreen and I will have a large hot fudge sundae, like a Man!"

"Right. And you Erza?"

"Well, Jellal and I will have a strawberry sundae, a large with extra strawberries."

"You got it."

"And uh, Natsu?"

"What?"

"Uhh, your order?"

"Lucy and I will share a vanilla cone."  
"WE WILL NOT! I want what I ordered, I don't care what you get!"

"Fine, Natsu?"

"I'll get what she's having, but I want some Hot Tamales on mine."

"Fine. Next." That word never, EVER, meant anything until a very special blue haired girl walked up, her eyes fixed at the ground.

She had a slender figure with a fairly large chest and big, sad looking blue eyes. She had on a button up shirt with a red tie; the shirt was ¾ sleeves and was tightly fitted to her body. Her skirt was a pencil skirt that was cut on the sides ending at her knees. She wore brown boots with a small heal, her hair was down with a large curl at the end and a small Russian hat sat on the right side of her head. Her hands were trembling with dark blue nail polish and she held a bright pink umbrella in her hands as she aimed it towards the ground. She never made eye contact with Gray. She simply walked up and thought about her order, staying silent.

"May I take your order miss?"

Silence.

"Miss?"

Silence.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

"J-Juvia's fine, Juvia would like a-a-a black cherry ice cream cone s-single scoop."

"Alright, good choice."

She was stunned; she looked up at him abruptly only to be taken aback at Gray's good looks. He had dark raven, almost navy hair with the eyes to match. He was muscular and wearing an apron over his tightly fitted white wife-beater and some black cargo pants with combat boots. Juvia blushed and looked away. He handed her the receipt after she paid and she walked over to a nearby table as she waited. She observed every move he made, he didn't breath without her noticing.

The more she looked at him and observed him, the more she learned. He wore a silver chain with a cross around his neck and a bracelet on his right hand along with a chain on the right side of his pants. She recognized the sounds he made as he moved about. Swiftly and quickly was how he worked, he never missed a beat, working with both of his hands and balancing out the workload, but even she knew these were a lot of orders to carry out alone. Thus she knew what she must do.

"Excuse me, Juvia would like an application."

"What? Sure. Here you go, bring this back tomorrow okay? Name's Gray and I'm the manager here, thanks for putting in the effort. I'm sure Gramps would appreciate it."

"Yes, Juvia will be sure to be here when Fairy Tail opens."

"Alright, see you tomorrow. And by the way, that outfit will be perfect for you to wear. Just make sure to wear a hairnet and that you keep the umbrella at home. Oh and here's your ice cream."

"Oh thank you! Juvia promises she will work hard for Gray-sama."

"Hu? Oh ya okay. Gray-sama? I kinda like that, it sounds nice. See you tomorrow Juvia."

She waved goodbye and was off, the next day would be even more difficult since it would be the day that Juvia would be trained for her new job.

Juvia awoke early and wound up being an hour early. She merely looked at the sky and noticed that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which was unusual since she could remember it always rained whenever she was outside. This was the first day that she ever saw the sunlight, was this because of her meeting Gray the other day?

"Morning Juvia, you're early."

"Good morning Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry for being so early."  
"Nah, it's better than being late. Ok let's see that application."

"Here Gray-sama, Juvia finished it."

"Great, looks good. Ok, you're hired!"

"That was easy!"  
"Yep, now let's get to work!"  
"Right!"

And that's how it all started. She was trained that day and began to love her job, working hours on end with Gray and getting to meet new people everyday along with seeing her friends. She felt so happy, and she always felt her heart beating faster whenever she was around Gray. But alas, she knew it was only a one-sided love, and couldn't force Gray into anything, and thus let it be. They worked well together, and he didn't seem to hate her, he even got jealous under certain occasions, especially when Lyon came in, he hated it when she called him Lyon-sama. He hated it when he flirted with her right in front of him, and he especially hated it when he made her blush. Only Gray was allowed to do that to Juvia! Finally Gray stood up to Lyon and confronted him about his intentions with Juvia, and after hearing them, Gray found himself in a trap.

Should he risk it and tell Juvia that he had a part of him that didn't want her to go off with other guys, but it didn't mean anything else other than watching out for her safety, but if he didn't tell her something, she probably would go out with Lyon. Gray was so confused, until he saw it, Lyon's lips on Juvia's cheek. That was the final straw; Gray jumped over the counter, punched Lyon and pulled Juvia into a heated kiss.

"No one! And I mean no one, is allowed to put their hands on her! Get it!" Every person froze and every man in the room was trembling, Juvia's head was spinning and her face was as red as the strawberry syrup.

"Gray-sama likes Juvia?" She finally asked.

"No, Gray loves Juvia."  
"And Juvia loves Gray-sama!" She threw her arms around him as they shared one more kiss before closing up shop and heading out on their first date as a couple.


End file.
